


Shut Up and Dance

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dating, First Dance, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Friday prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne +/ any,Oh don't you dare look backJust keep your eyes on meI said you're holding back[He] said shut up and dance with me(Walk the Moon)In which Evan takes his time wooing Rodney and Rodney worries they aren't on the same page.





	Shut Up and Dance

Rodney was no blushing maiden. He’d dated his fair share of men and women over the years, and thought he knew what that meant. He tended to date people in his same general field, so they’d have something to talk about. But this also meant they were all burning the candle at both ends and didn’t have a lot of time to spend on fancy dinners or clubbing. Rushed hook-ups had been the order of the day.

There was no rushing Major Lorne.

When Evan had first approached him, Rodney had been surprised and flattered, and ready to get right to the good stuff. But Evan had just grinned and shook his head and made plans for dinner. And not just a tray of food from the Mess, but a four-course meal he made himself.

That dinner turned into more dinners, and lunches, and once a picnic breakfast out on the pier at sunrise. Sometimes Evan brought Rodney snacks at the lab. He did little sketches of mundane things and Rodney would find them in his pocket, on his lunch tray, in a desk drawer.

It was the most exciting and frustrating relationship Rodney had ever been in. On the one hand, he never knew what to expect. And it was kind of nice to be on the receiving end of all that attention. On the other hand, Rodney had no idea if there was ever going to be sex and it made him a little anxious. What if Evan wasn’t physically attracted to him? There’d been some kissing, sure. But nothing beyond that. If Evan didn’t want Rodney that way, what was the point of all the rest of it?

“What are we doing?” Rodney asked. He’d come out to the East Pier as instructed and found the whole end of it illuminated with flickering candles. There was a small folding table as well, containing a plastic food container, a bottle of wine with two glasses, and a Bluetooth speaker.

“Dancing.”

Evan took hold of Rodney’s hand and pulled him in close, his other hand resting warmly on Rodney’s hip. A slow, jazzy-sounding song started playing, mixing in with the lapping of the water against the pier. With the moon on the rise and the candles, there was no lack of ambiance.

“I don’t dance,” Rodney protested, and tried to step away. Evan merely tightened his grip.

“No-one’s watching,” Evan assured him.

“I’ll probably step all over you.”

“You’ll do just fine.”

“I’m not very –”

“Shut up and dance with me, Rodney,” Evan said with a grin.

So Rodney danced. They moved with the music, turning in slow circles. Rodney was hyper aware of Evan’s body, the freshly-washed scent of him, the warmth of his hand holding Rodney’s. He very much wanted to see Evan naked.

“You’re very beautiful,” Evan said. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“No.” Rodney looked away, flustered. He wasn’t the kind of guy who got a lot of compliments, particularly about his looks, and he felt vaguely discomfited by it. 

“You are. I’d love to do an art study of you sometime.”

Rodney was sure he was blushing. Evan pulled him even closer, his hand sliding from Rodney’s hip to the small of his back. The moment seemed more intimate than anything else that they’d done so far, and the wanting was almost more than Rodney could bear.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” he blurted out, instantly regretting having opened his mouth. He tried to move away again, but again Evan stopped him. 

“More than you could possibly know.”

“But…then why all this?”

“Because I want to make sure you know it’s more than sex for me,” Evan said softly, still moving them to the music. “I’m not big on casual hookups. I’m just as happy being with you enjoying a meal or talking.”

That was definitely beyond the scope of Rodney’s experience and he didn’t know how to respond. Luckily Evan spared him any awkward words by pulling him in for a kiss. And not one of the nice, languorous kisses they’d shared in the past. No, this one was all heat and tongue and promise. Evan’s hand moved to palm Rodney’s ass, and as close as they were dancing Rodney could feel Evan’s arousal hot and hard against his thigh.

“No more holding back,” Evan murmured, his mouth hovering just above Rodney’s, his breath unsteady. 

For the first time in his life, Rodney felt powerful in a way that had nothing to do with his intellect. “Shut up and dance,” he said, his mouth curling up in a grin as he moved in for another kiss.


End file.
